


Win or Lose, There Will Always be Family

by Arlana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Semi and Suga are cousins, Some Meme References, Somewhat crack treated seriously?, Sort Of, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, They meet each other's teams, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Shiratorizawa loses their chance at nationals and Semi and Suga have a conversation.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (implied), Semi Eita & Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi (Implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Win or Lose, There Will Always be Family

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on my WIPs for Goshira/ShiraGoshi week but here I am writing some self-indulgent Semi & Suga cousin fic because I have found myself really love the idea and the POTENTIAL for that relationship. There is nothing in cannon to suggest that they aren't lol.
> 
> I've also recent remade a Tumblr ( [ @cloudy-dazy-days ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudy-dazy-days)) and Twitter ([@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)) so feel free to add me there if you want to engage with my shit posting and rambles about my fics/hcs/WIPs!

_The whistle blows. Set, match point._

_21-19_

_Shiratorizawa loses._

Stealing another look over his shoulder Semi confirms for the fifth time that his teammates were indeed too engrossed in themselves to be paying attention to him slipping away. They trotted along off the court with their heads hung in low, tears streaming down their faces with barely restrained sobs. The sting of their defeat by the hands of the revived Karasuno a fresh wound smeared in the salt of their tears. It was an upset in what had been a presumed foregone conclusion and Semi is sure that the full weight of it all had yet to settle in.

His team would still be licking their wounds come morning. 

Despite it all Semi could not bring himself to feel too bitter about their loss. Instead he was overwhelmingly proud. They had done exceedingly well, a grueling full five set match that had given everyone a run for their money and was surely one of the best matches they had the honor of playing. Their plays had been rock solid. Everyone had performed beyond expectation without faltering, they will take their loss in stride and Semi knows that when the burn of defeat finally healed Shiratorizawa too will be reborn anew, rising again from the ashes stronger than before and ready to take on any opponent. In due time he is sure that they will adapt and overcome.

Karasuno had proved themselves to be worthy adversaries, unlike any that Shiratorizawa had faced off in recent years and Semi does not particularly mind having them represent Miyagi at nationals. Though hard to admit, they played valiantly and had indeed earned the right; perhaps Aoba Johsai's defeat hadn't been a mistake after all.

Semi checks one last time that no one is looking his way before stealing down an opposite hallway. He easily darts and weaves between the people passing by and soon enough is able to find a secluded seating area, the wall to ceiling windows bathing the room in a warm nostalgic afternoon glow.

There wasn't another soul in sight, the emptiness of the room almost eerie in the way the air stilled and sound was swallowed up by the low humming of the vending machines.

It wasn't as if he was avoiding his teammates, no, no, no, but Semi would be lying if he said he’d liked to have them around for this. The sting was probably too fresh for them to handle and there would be too many questions raised.

He sends off a singular text before making his way over to vending machine, paying for two bottles of juice as he searched for a suitable seat. 

There was no reason to be nervous, it wasn’t like he was sneaking off on some clandestine meeting with a lover—quite the opposite actually. But the hurried thrumming of his heart and restlessness said otherwise. He knows how it would look if he were to be found out now and wasn't in the mood to be explaining himself. Semi knew how nosey his teammates could be and was wildly paranoid about Tendou’s strange ability to appear out of thin air, as if summoned by mere thought.

Settling down on a cushy bench Semi idly fiddled with the cap of the bottle and watched the clouds drift on by, replaying the last few hours of his day, scrutinizing every little detail and wondering where they went wrong. His teammates had played flawlessly, each receive arching perfectly through the air and ready to be sent into the hands of their waiting spikers, soaring through mid-air to smash through all obstacles in their path. They had played like the well-oiled and trained machine they were, the few hiccups that they did have were ironed out quickly with a precision that only came from arduous hours of conditioning. 

He wonders if he could have made a difference. If a few more hours of serving practice would have refined his skills enough to have given them an edge, just a couple more aces, just enough to take that final set.

If maybe, had _he_ been setter the outcome would have been different.

_Stop it._

Semi shakes the thought from his head. 

_What’s done is done._

Shirabu had done well and would continue to do so in the coming year. His position as starting setter had been no fluke and Semi was going to have to hand over the mantel eventually, it just happened a year earlier than expected. 

“Eita!” The call of his name shakes him from his reverie and he glances up in search of the voice. Spying the telltale all black tracksuit he stands, raising his arm and waving at the figure, an unrestrained proud smile replacing the downturn of his lips.

“Congratulations Koushi.” Semi says as soon as the other is close enough, extending an arm for half a hug that is gladly returned.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you've got a shot this year. I was surprised when you all beat Seijoh. But I guess it wasn’t just luck.” He settles back down on bench, motioning to the seat beside him.

“Yeah, well we owe it to those monster first years of ours. They're really something you know.” Sugawara sits, knocking their shoulders together playfully as he accepted the drink offered to him, “Thank you.”

“Monsters indeed. That middle blocker of yours was impressive.”

Suga laughs, the twinkling airy sound something Semi hasn’t heard in quite some time, pulling a rare soft smile from him, “Which one?”

“Both?” Is the cheeky reply and Suga giggles, “Seriously though, that small fast one is no joke. I can see why Wakatoshi wanted that win so badly, and that blocker that shut out Wakatoshi is really something. He is going to be a pain in the ass as he gets better, that’s for sure—which by the way if you could pass on an apology, Wakatoshi definitely did not mean to injure him like that. He feels a little bad.” Semi tries not to smile at the memory of how Ushijima's brow had furrowed when Tsukishima was ushered off the court. How his features softened into concern and his eyes searched his teammates for reassurance that he did not gravely injure an opponent. And especially not at the words that never reached Tsukishima's ears, ‘ _Sorry I'm so strong_.’

He takes a sip of his drink; the cool and refreshing taste reminding him of endless childhood summer days spent together playing volleyball and long quiet nights stargazing.

“I’ll make sure Tsukishima knows that Ushijima didn't mean it. And, sorry it had to be your team.” Suga's voice drops into something a shade softer, sympathetic.

“Don’t be. We both knew that if Karasuno made it we'd be standing on opposite sides. Didn't stop me from cheering for you too though.” Semi leans in close and is pleased when Suga follows suit. A habit they had developed as children, sharing secrets at the dinner table while their parents chatted away none the wiser, “But, don’t tell my team I said that. Satori would definitely brand me a traitor.” He whispers, glancing furtively around the still empty area.

“Promise.” Suga whispers back, raising a fist with his pinky outstretched.

Hooking his own pinky around the offered digit Semi allows the other to shake their joined fingers once, then twice, before they seal the exchange with a kiss on their fists. With that settled they both relax and lean back against the wall, enjoying a few moments of comfortable silence.

“So,” Semi begins eventually, the teasing lilt an all too familiar one, “that captain of yours, not too shabby considering he had an injury earlier. I saw him wrangling up the kids and I am impressed.” The quirk of his lips hinting at something Suga would rather not dissect, “I can see why you like him so much. He seems like the solid and reliable type, and not half bad.”

Suga knows better than to dignify the comment with an actual response. Eita could be insufferable if encouraged, “You aren’t allowed to judge me. We're in the exact same boat.” He says with a firm finality, not unlike that of a mother ending a conversation with her child.

They stare at each other for a long second before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. They resembled more like a pair of schoolchildren causing mischief than eighteen-year-olds boys.

“Sometimes I wonder if we're too much alike.” Suga says after a while when they finally catch their breaths.

“What? You mean all cousins don't end up playing the same position in the same sport, get their spot taken by a kouhai, _and_ have a thing for the captain? I never would have thought!”

“Oh shut up. And for the record I gave up my spot, you're the one that was bitter about losing yours.”

Semi _barely_ manages to not roll his eyes at the comment, knowing full well that Suga was right. Unfortunately, he had never been as gracious as the other when it came to personal matters, he could never bow out with grace the same way Suga did, preferring to fight tooth and nail until he could no longer.

“Y'know if I didn’t know better, I’d say that we were twins separated at birth or something. Too many coincidences for me.” 

“I won’t argue that. But anyways—!” Suga abruptly swivels to fully face Semi, eyes sparkling and a wide grin plastered on, “—since you won’t be busy over break this time you should come visit.”

“Hmm.” Humming lightly Semi pretends to think. Since Shiratorizawa was no longer on the path to nationals the team wouldn't be training as intensely and usual. Not to mention the fact that the third years would be exempt since they would no longer be playing for the remainder of the academic year; for what it was worth Semi's high school volleyball career ended at the final whistle half an hour ago.

“C'mon Eita, I know for a _fact_ that you have nothing else planned. All you’ve done for break for two years was practice for nationals and you're not going to be going anymore.”

“That was _low_ Koushi.” Semi hisses out.

“It was, but you know I’m right.” Suga waves his hand dismissively and at that Semi _does_ indeed roll his eyes dramatically.

“Fine, fine. I just need to—”

“Oi! There's Suga-san!”

“Isn't that someone from Shiratorizawa?!”

“Well, shit.” Semi mutters, looking around for the source of the voices before landing on a tuft of blond against brown at the far end of the hallway where Suga had come from. Karasuno's libero was quickly advancing toward them with the rest of the team in tow. “There’s no way out of this.”

“Looks like we've been caught red-handed.” Suga laughs, turning to face his team and waving as they swarmed around the two. Nishinoya was practically bounding down the last few meters of the hallway before coming to a halt directly in front of Semi, sizing him up as if there wasn’t a twenty centimeters difference in their height when standing.

Semi had to admit, the kid was real ballsy.

“Whatcha doing with Suga-san huh? Trying to start something?” Tanaka comes sauntering up right behind Nishinoya, his best intimidating delinquent impersonation at the ready and Semi almost laughs. Suga on the other hand did not look all too pleased at the posturing.

“What? I can't congratulate my own cousin when his team wins a spot at nationals?” He challenges with the barest hint of teeth as he drew to his full height, putting some distance between them and feeling rather smug when it shuts them up. Their expressions morph into something akin to gasping fishes and Semi fights the urge to comment, “I’m Semi Eita. And yes, I do play for Shiratorizawa. And by the looks of it Koushi doesn't talk about me. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” It comes out snarkier than intended but Semi couldn’t say that he particularly cared.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Daichi says between gritted teeth, a dark look overtaking his features, sliding up behind the two second years and shoving their heads down in a bow. Semi spares at glance at Suga and raises his brow, only to receive a sly look in return. “Sorry for these two.”

The corners of Semi’s mouth twitch, biting back the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips and ruining his impeccably honed displeased—and if one were to ask Shirabu: bitchy—façade, a surprised laugh escaping, “Don't worry about it. I’m not interested in having a tussle with anyone. Not that I couldn't definitely take them or anything.”

The casual comment seems to diffuse any fizzling sparks in the air and Suga also pipes up cheekily, “Eita may be a setter too but all that serving practice pays off in other ways.”

“Coach’s 100 serve drills will do that to you.”

“You-you're a setter?” Kageyama suddenly appears in front of the group, his eyes overcome with a certain _shine_ that Semi could not place. It was simultaneously intense and reverent, reminding him of the times where Tsutomu would watch Wakatoshi practice his spikes.

“Yes I am. Kageyama right? Good job out there, you really had us. Keep at it and you’re gonna be a killer setter one day.”

Kageyama practically _glows_ at the compliment. Seeming more affection starved puppy than teenage boy. Semi resists the instinct to pat his head and ruffle his hair the same way he would if it had been Goshiki he was addressing. _Damn cute first years_. The younger settler seemed to want to say more, mouth open and closing awkwardly, but no sound escaped.

“Maybe if Eita isn’t busy over winter break he can come by and practice with us a little. It’s been a while since we played together.” The suggestion was innocent but Semi knows that tone better than anyone else. His cousin was scheming and he certainly doesn’t miss the glint in his brown eyes or the slight mirthful curl of his lips, “We could use the extra help if we're aiming to win.”

The proposal certainly piqued the team's interest. Many of them now suddenly listening in closely to the conversation, hawk-like gaze trained on the three setters.

“Hey, I said I would come visit. Don’t go signing me up for things I didn’t agree to.”

“Aw c'mon Eita. Just one practice won't kill you, you'll be around anyways so it’s hardly out of your way. And besides, what are you going to do all day while I’m out?” 

“Catch up on sleep? Study? Shiratorizawa's curriculum is intense and I really can’t fall behind.”

“I'll help you study! Daichi and Asahi too.”

Semi shoots a look at the aforementioned friends who simply shrug and nod in agreement. They saw the benefits of having the chance to practice and receive feedback from someone who had been to nationals and was well acquainted with the intensity of nationally ranked teams. It was a more than fair trade.

“No.”

“Do it as a favour to your favourite cousin?”

“No.”

“Do it as a favour to your favourite _older_ cousin.”

“In that case...absolutely not.”

“I'll take you out to that sushi place we use to go to.”

A beat of silence passes.

“…I'll think about it.” Semi cedes, pointedly not looking at Suga and internally berating himself for being so easily swayed.

“Gotcha, hook, line, and sinker. That’s basically a ‘yes’ Eita-chan.” Suga laughs at the face Semi makes in response to the nickname, reaching up to muss up his hair a little. “You use to be so cute, following me around all the time.”

“Oh God, stop it Koushi. We were kids.” Pouting did not help him in the slightest but Semi was already losing the battle to keep the blush at bay, “You're not even _that_ much older than me.”

“Five months is a big age gap to kids.”

“Yeah not anymore though.”

“Hmm, I’m still older.”

“Five. Months.”

“Still older.” Suga taunts haughtily.

“Yeah? Well at least I’m taller.” Semi shoots back without missing a beat.

A high pitched faux-offended noise escapes Suga. He reaches out and swats at Semi's shoulder as Karasuno collectively watched in amusement, a few of them even giggling off to the side.

“Eita.” A low baritone calls, catching Semi and everyone else's attention. A warm hand settles firmly against his lower back. The touch a familiar one and a more than welcomed change of subject at that moment.

Straightening back up Semi turns to face the source, “Wakatoshi, hey. What are you doing here?” 

The sudden loss of conversation and change in mood was to be expected. Ushijima tended to have that effect on people and judging by the gawking and tensing Karasuno was still ready and rearing for some sort of imagined standoff.

“You disappeared.” Ushijima replies eyes shifting from Semi to Karasuno. His only acknowledgment of them a simple nod.

“I wanted to give my congratulations before we left.” Shrugging he motions for Suga's attention, “I guess I should also properly introduce you while we're here. Wakatoshi, this is Sugawara Koushi, the cousin I was telling you guys about. Koushi, this is Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima sticks out his hand to which Suga accepts in a firm shake. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Even though these circumstances were not the most favourable.”

“Likewise. Eita talks about you all a lot. And I hope whatever he has said about me has been good. Thank you for taking care of him, I know Eita can be stubborn.”

“Oi—!” Semi interjects before Ushijima could reply, “—for the record, me and Reon are the ones making sure the little brats behave. Not the other way around.”

There was no use in getting huffy or letting his feathers be ruffled, Ushijima's presence meant that their team wasn’t far behind and the last thing Semi needed was to give Tendou more ammunition for teasing.

“We will be departing soon.” Ushijima informs them, tilting his head in the direction of where he came. 

There at the end of the hallway stood the rest of Shiratorizawa, curiously looking on in varying degrees of surprise and confusion. Obviously not wanting to intrude but eavesdropping all the same.

Semi nods in understanding holding up a hand, asking for a few more second before turning back. “Looks like I’ve gotta go.” He winks playfully as Suga laughs, “But I’ll talk to you soon, yeah? Say ‘hi’ to your parents for me.” They exchange one last hug before parting. With a promise to call later Semi bids him and his team a farewell before following Ushijima.

“Eita-kun!! What was that all about?”

“I’ll explain on the bus Satori. And quiet down, we're indoors.”

“You shouldn’t have upped and wandered off Eita.”

“Yeah! At least tell us where you're going.”

“What? I can't have any privacy anymore?”

“Nope.”

“Absolutely not.”

“It was never an option.”

“Jin? You too?”

“In this family we tell each other everything~.”

“Is that someone you know Semi-san?”

“Well no duh Goshiki. Semi-san _totally_ goes around handing out hugs to other teams’ players after every match.”

“Ack—you never know _Shirabu-san_!”

“Hopeless.”

“Now, now, don't be mean Kawanishi.”

Suga watches their retreating backs in amusement, voices growing fainter by the second until there was nothing but the chatter of his own team in the quiet hallway. Suga smiles, soft and loving, satisfied with knowing that Semi too had found a family to love and care for at Shiratorizawa. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and kisses to anyone that can correctly guess who I was attempting to write for each line when Shiratorizawa is speaking. Some of them are super obvious but I am curious as to see who others think are talking since some of them really could be anybody.
> 
> Should I write more stuff about Semi and Suga being family? Maybe. Do I want to? No lmao, I've got other fics that need to be finished.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
